Going Under
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -¿Sabes todas las cosas que e echo por ti? Las lagrimas, las heridas, los gritos y.., no te importa.-No.-Jaj, y que felices recuerdos.-¡Feliz día de los muertos, mocosos! Jejeje.-¡DRACO, NO!/Tragi-comedia.¿Ellos son magos, fantasmas o almas?


¡Hola!

No e estado presente en fanfiction durante un tiempo, digamos unos dos meses. Jaja, así que no se sorprendan si traigo puras chorradas. Jaja. Como sea este es un regalo para Scarlett Soars que pertenece al foro de Slytherin. Un beso guapa y espero que te guste porque hasta yo me quede: ¿Eh? Que es esto. Jaja.

Nota: Desde la perspectiva de Hermione.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Saga no me pertenece si no los Slytherin fueran los protagonistas. La trama si es mía.

_Xoxo, Lena._

* * *

**_-...Going Under...-_**

Caminaba de manera irregular por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, dando pasos cortos llenos de dolor y largos llenos de agonía. Estaba fatigada pero aun así seguiría, aunque estuviera sangrando y gravemente herida. Por mi camino quedaban las huellas de alguien que posiblemente estaría en problemas. La oscuridad de la noche no me delataría como culpable, pero la luz de la luna era suficiente para dejar ver algún rastro de evidencia de todo el camino.

Me sostenía el pecho donde se encontraba el corazón, donde me dolía y donde irónicamente mi dolor siempre permanecía. Lloraba de desesperación, gemía de frustración y lo único que me mantenía callada para no gritar era la implicación de la situación.

.

.

_Flash Back_

-¿Sabes todas las cosas que e echo por ti? Las lagrimas, las heridas, los gritos y.., no te importa.-le digo de manera expectante a su respuesta con mis últimos minutos de sanidad mental.

-No.-me contesta el de manera aburrida.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-le pregunto desesperada.

-No.-vuelve y repite de la misma manera.

-¿Tal vez me escucharías si te defendiera?-le pregunto irónicamente con una sonrisa amarga.

-No.-vuelve y repite.

-Moriré de nuevo. ¿Confundí todo otra vez?-le digo como afirmación, y le pregunto tal estupidez.

-Si.-me contesta simple y llanamente.

-No.., caeré.., otra vez.-le digo negándome a la realidad.

-No lo hagas.-me dice con el mismo tono de voz aburrido pero esta vez mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo haré.-le digo segura.., seguramente mintiéndole.

Y moriré otra vez, esta vez tirándome de la torre de astronomía, y se siente como si cayera por siempre. Porque contigo e pasado muchas vidas.  
Muchas almas e perdido, cada vez que revivo, juro que esta vez no caeré contigo. Y cada vez que en mis vida al parece termina su ciclo, siempre muero por estar contigo.

_Fin Flash Back_

_._

_._

Aun seguía sangrando por los pasillos, pero sin rumbo fijo. Que raro se sentía esta vez. Estas vez fue mas rápido, ni siquiera lo sentí. Creo que de ahora en adelante ni si quiera e de morir. Floto como un fantasma en agonía, solo que esta vez con todo y herida. Ya los ciclos de oportunidades se acabaron, seré por siempre una fantasma claramente no llena de alegría. Pero prefiero llamarlo espectro. Hum, lamentare el haber dicho que si a ti todas mis vidas. Pero no puedo luchar contra lo destinado porque ya te veo y al parecer volveré a estar contigo, solo que esta vez nadie sera testigo. No mas ciclos, no mas vidas, no mas almas. Nada de eso que fue mal invertido. Ahora seremos fantasmas cautivos de este mundo lleno de testigos, que nunca serán los mismos.

-Pensé que dijiste que esta vez no caerías.-me dice el burlona mente.

-Y yo pensé que tu no querías.-le contesto de manera irónica.

-¿Después de tantas vidas aun caes?-me pregunta incrédulo.

-¿Después de tantas vidas aun caes?-lo imito tratando de que entienda el significado.-Pense que eras mas inteligente, Draco.-le digo alzando una ceja.

-Lo soy.-el sonríe de lado.

Pero no hacen falta mas palabras porque ella sabe que el lo sabe y el sabe que ella lo sabe. Porque ella siempre caería, el siempre tendría otra estrategia, ella siempre lo descubriría, el no se negaría y ella lo haría. Ella lo ama y el la ama. No se lo dicen mutuamente, ambos tercos como son. Pero para pasar tanto y quedarse en el limbo, eso para ellos significa mucho como por ejemplo estar con la persona que amas.., por la eternidad.

Luego de un rato.

-¿Querías ser parte de la historia Hermione?-le pregunta el de manera burlona, rondando los ojos, pero aun así mirándola con amor.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?-le pregunta ella inocentemente.

-Es obvio, es día de los muertos.-le dice el alzando una ceja.

-Jaj, si moría de nuevo esta vez seria con mas de un propósito, ademas ahora seré oficialmente fantasmas del castillo de Hogwarts.-dice ella como si todo viera estado planeado y fuera obvio.

-Jaj, y que felices recuerdos.-dice el entre melancólico y burlón.

-Oye, no es como si pudiéramos escoger otro lugar.-le dice francamente esbozando una ligera sonrisa. El la mira, suspira, sonríe de lado y la abraza. Pero ahí no se queda todo, un brillo poco común en el pasa por sus ojos.

-¡Feliz día de los muertos..., mocosos! Jejeje.-dice Draco de manera siseante y espectral dándole un toque verdaderamente tenebroso a su risa. Y de vez dejando a Hermione en estado estático. Cuando ella reacciona...-¡DRACO, NO!

Ademas de una eternidad con tu ser amado, después de tanto dolor olvidado, ya que cuando mueres olvidas parte de tu pasado igual.., al dolor.  
¿Que otra cosa puedes hacer? Déjenme arreglar la pregunta. ¿Que puedes hacer en la noche de los muertos siendo un fantasma y el castillo lleno de mocosos.., digo niños? _Oh.., si._

-¡DRACOOO! Oh, buenooo. Oh, niñosss. Jaja.

.

.

(FIN)

* * *

Nota Final: Jaja, bueno en realidad esto quedo muy raro. No sabría que decir. Entenderé si piensan que esto es basura, pero ni modo fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Ademas estaba leyendo La casa de Bernalda Alba y quise mezclar ese genero de tragedia junto a comedia.

_No mas supermercados muggles con magos de sangre pura_ se pospone hasta nuevo aviso, ya que entre a un reto y adivinen la ocasion. HALLOWEN..., asi que este one-shoot no sera lo unico de Hallowen.

Besos,LENA.


End file.
